It is well known from the state of the art that rotating disk based memories like hard disk drives (HDD) or optical disks are employed for storing data. Data can be written into such a disk memory or read from such a disk memory while it is rotated by a disk drive of some device. Data that is to be stored in the rotating disk memory can be provided by some module internal or external to the device. Equally, a module internal or external to the device might require data that is stored in the rotating disk memory. Such modules can be connected to the rotating disk memory via an interface enabling a corresponding data flow.
In devices comprising different interfaces to a disk memory rotated by a disk drive, which interfaces support different data rates, a buffer is required in order to be able to store data read from the rotating disk memory with a data rate exceeding the data rate supported by the slower interfaces. This buffer is usually realized as a non-volatile buffer.
In particular with handheld devices which are powered by small batteries, it is necessary to keep the power consumption as low as possible in order to enable a long operation without the need to exchange or recharge the battery. It is also desirable to keep the number and/or size of the components of the device as small as possible, in order to be able to provide a small and light device for a maximum comfort for the user of the device and in order to minimize the costs of the device.